Kogaaaaan
by Hortense Knight
Summary: I am turrible at summaries. It's a Kogan One-shot.


**Elementary:**

Logan was just sitting on a bench alone reading a book, a medical one, that he took from his dad. He wants to become a doctor, like his father. He was enjoying the book, until the bully of the school, Kendall, came and took the book away. The smart boy pleaded to give it back, because his had would be furious at him. But all Kendall did was push him back into a mud puddle, where Logan broke his glasses and got his new sweater vest dirty.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Logan asked with tears threatening to fall.

"Because you're a nerd." Kendall retorted with a smirk.

Logan got up and ran back to his classroom crying, and left home early because of his dirty clothes and broken glasses. That day he got punished for taking his father's book without asking.

**Middle School:**

Logan was walking through the school campus, aimlessly. He was completely distracted by his phone, he was texting his best friend, Camille. He wasn't watching where he was going, so he walked into the bathroom, and was met by Kendall and his posse, James and Carlos. Logan tried making a break for it, but the blonde managed to get a grip on the brunette's sweater vest and pulled him and tossed him against the wall.

"And where do you think you're going, Logeek?" Kendall asked with a smirk.

"Ummm… h-home." Logan stuttered immediately standing up. He rushed the exit again, Kendall grabbed his sweater vest again. But the brunette managed to get pass his grip, but his phone fell on the ground without him knowing so. He just ran and ran. Kendall picked up the phone, turned it on and read some messages and grinned.

The next day, there were posters around the school saying:_ Camille is a whore. _Camille walked up to Logan and slapped him, she thought that Logan did all this and reveal her secret to everyone, reveal that Camille used to get sexually abused by her uncles, who are now in prison and locked up for good. Then and there Logan has lost his only friend, his last friend.

**High School: **

Kendall continued to tease and push Logan around. Until one day, Logan decided that he had enough, he couldn't take all this pain anymore. He was going to off himself. That day he cleared out his locker, he didn't want his parents to have the pain of going into school, where all the horrible people are at, and clean his locker out. He walks down the street where he would every day and to get home, and this would be his last time. He was doing fine, until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and it was Kendall coming at him, he started running, completely ignoring Kendall yelling at him. He trips and falls and drops everything.

"Logan, I finally caught up to you." Kendall said catching his breathe.

"What do you want, Kendall?" Logan said with attitude, and the blonde notices. "Can't you see I am busy? Well, if you want to beat me up again, well here is your last chance."

"No, I just wanted to kno— wait, what do you mean last time?" Kendall asked his eyes grew wide. "Were you going to off yourself, Logan?"

"That's none of your business, now if you're going to beat me up here can you make sure to finish it?" Logan said, quickly standing up. Kendall clenched his fist and was going to strike, Logan closed his eyes and ready for his end. But instead was met by a hand on his neck that was pulling him into Kendall's lips. He opened his eyes and thought: _Is Kendall kissing me? Maybe it's a sympathy thing. _They finally broke free from each other's lips.

"What was that for?" Logan asked, nonchalantly.

"I always have liked you, Logan. Ever since I saw you in elementary with that sweater vest and those cute glass. I always wanted to say something, but that day I took your medical book, I only did that because one of my friends caught me staring. I lied and said that I wanted to beat you up, for the things that I absolutely loved you for. I wanted to fit in, and I just dug myself in a grave that I couldn't get out of, until I came out to my family and friends today. They all accepted me. Oh, and I also read the text saying how much you liked me." Logan's eyes grew wide. "And I am here to apologize for all those years that I caused havoc on your life, and if you let me, I'd love to make it up to you."

"How?" Logan asked nervously.

"How about I take you out tonight? Movie and dinner." Kendall responded, and Logan blushed.

"But how do I know that his isn't some prank?" Logan said.

"Here. You can hold my grandfather's ring. If it's a prank, you get to keep it. It's real gold and diamonds." The blonde smiled. "And if it's not a prank. I get to call you mine." Kendall added giving a lop-sided smile. Logan bit his lip and couldn't help but smile, his dimples visible.

"So,… will you? Allow me?" Kendall was hesitant, since Logan was quiet. Then Logan rushed Kendall and planted a kiss on his lips, "Yes, I would like that, Kendork." Kendall just smiled at his new nickname. Then they picked up the books that Logan had dropped, and helped him carry them.

He leaned in and pecked Logan's cheek, "I am so glad to have you now, Logeek." Logan blushed.

"Kendork and Logeek, I like that." They both smiled, and walked happily, and content that now they belong to each other.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, Rate and Review?


End file.
